


in the next life (they'll remember me)

by PhantomHex



Category: The Hex Lore
Genre: Afterlife, Assassins & Hitmen, Death, Ghosts, Magic, The Hex Lore - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomHex/pseuds/PhantomHex
Summary: una figura acecha. nadie sabe qué es.ella tampoco.título sacado de "in the next life" de kim petras (se recomienda escuchar antes de leer)





	in the next life (they'll remember me)

El magnate se sentó sin ceremonias en su silla, oro centelleando sobre la mesa y la fresca memoria de la mujer clamando por una extensión, una segunda oportunidad que jamás será dada. Hasta le generó una carcajada, el hecho de que alguien se considerase más valioso que su tiempo, que su dinero.

Fue en esa misma carcajada que sintió el frío acero deslizarse a través de su garganta, sangre saliendo en borbotones en lugar de risas. Sus guardias no llegaron a notarla allí, ni la notaron los segundos anteriores en los que entró en la habitación, fuera de vista y fuera de oído.

Un aire frío permeó la habitación: se había revelado. Los guardias levantaron sus pistolas, el rugido de las balas rompió secamente el silencio impoluto que allí habitaba, Ella dio un paso, las balas atravesándola como si de humo se tratase.

La muchacha blandió una espada y uno de los guardias cayó. El otro se mantuvo inmóvil, petrificado por la escena, hasta que algún instinto animal lo empujó a correr. No llegó muy lejos sin embargo, con un movimiento de la muñeca una cuchilla se alojó en su espalda. Rojo carmesí tiñó todo, pero no a ella.

Imperturbable, la cara de la chica se mantuvo quieta, lúgubre, ominosa, como si la carnicería en frente suyo fuera una mera casualidad y no su obra. Pero no podía sentir nada, por más que tanto lo deseara. Compasión, empatía, conceptos alienados y perdidos hace mucho tiempo. O poco, no puede recordar.

La memoria es una cosa extraña. Lo único que ve son briznas, jirones de una vida pasada. Ve ojos, ve rostros, ve casas y momentos pero no puede ponerles nombre, como si estuviera viendo las memorias de otra persona, ida hace mucho tiempo.

La verdad es que no recuerda cómo llegó a esto. En un momento se despertó, en el medio de un claro en una noche fría, tal como ésta. Sus manos, al inspeccionarlas, se veían translúcidas, como si su piel fuese un mero velo. No sentía calidez, no sentía la brisa nocturna. Lo único que este nuevo cuerpo siente es el pulso supernatural que la lleva a estas matanzas.

Lo siente en su pecho, tirándola hacia una dirección sin motivo aparente. Cuando se volvió demasiado molesto como para ignorar, siguió el instinto. Las calles adoquinadas no hacían ruido con sus pasos, la pareja que le pasó a su derecha no la notó, completamente inconscientes de la presencia fantasma alrededor.

Cuando caminó lo suficiente, y el tremor en su pecho creció salvajemente, una cara saltó en su mente. Un hombre adulto, en sus sesentas, de cara modesta y ojos simples pero cálidos. Allí es que supo lo que tenía que hacer. No le trajo placer, no le trajo angustia, pero el momento en que su hoja se deslizó a través de la garganta del hombre, un pensamiento estalló en su cabeza. Una letra, un nombre por revelar, una pista a su existencia.

Así que ahora caza. Los objetivos parecen aleatorios, un político no es más probable de ser eliminado que un vagabundo en la calle. Ella sólo sigue el impulso, con cada matanza un nuevo fragmento plagando su mente, tratando de encontrar una razón, un motivo para este limbo, esta existencia gris.

Con el tiempo se hizo conocida, mas nadie sabe su verdadero nombre, ni de dónde vino, ni que busca. No es más que un espectro, una sombra, un fantasma. La muerte viaja rápido, pero ella es más veloz, y por eso todos se estremecen o buscan escondite al escuchar su nombre.

Phantom.


End file.
